


→ The Hyena's Mage

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>→  The hyena has decided on a suitable mate and only a certain Mage will do....</p>
            </blockquote>





	→ The Hyena's Mage

**Title:** → The Hyena's Mage  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Giles/Xander  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but Proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt #296 : Sacred @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #048 : Captivity @ [](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #05 : Persuade @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** → ME and Joss own them - I just take 'em, make them do dirty/bad/wrong things then sneak 'em back while no-one is looking!  
 **Summary:** → The hyena has decided on a suitable mate and only a certain Mage will do....  
 **Word Count:** → 1617  
 **Graphic:** → Banner(s) are presents from [](http://consumedly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://consumedly.livejournal.com/)**consumedly**  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/EexmU)

* * *

  
Considering how the entire situation had started, Giles had to think that this was the best outcome all round. Buffy was needed to guard the Hellmouth and another Watcher would be called. She would be alright. Willow trapped in such a situation appalled him to even consider. So much untapped magic in a high stress situation, combined with this entire fiasco didn't bear thinking about.

He heard high pitched laughter coming from the other room and sat up straighter, ultra conscious of his ripped shirt, askew glasses and the bonds holding his hands in front of him. He shivered, the feeling of vulnerability flooding his system. He refused to show fear, knew in fact that it would be deadly, and squaring his shoulders he faced the door.

They slunk through the door together, bumping against one another making small animalistic noises. Xander was in front, with Kyle, Rhonda, Tor and Heidi closely behind him. Giles could quite clearly see how far the possession had overtaken the four students who were only vaguely known to him – it was like watching evolution in reverse, but at a much accelerated pace. The four of them were covered in blood, their clothes slightly tattered, hair matted. Xander on the other hand seemed to have evolved differently. He was standing taller, an arrogant, cocky stance with a dark, menacing look on his face. Strangely, it sat well on his features, sharpening them as if whittling away at all of the normal uncertainty and insecurity that caused the babble.

“G-man, sorry about the accommodation – all a bit of a hurry arranging this.”

“Xander – it really isn't too late you know. If you let me, we can do the necessary research, find a way to rid you of - “ Perhaps the boy could be persuaded......

“Rid me?! Why would I want you to rid me of this?? You could call this a freeing experience Giles – this isn't like it's not me. I am me. I just have less patience for all the bullshit. Like I told the rents today before the Pack got a little – hungry - “ this was said with a twitch of his lip and a eery green glow in his eyes “people treat you how you let them.”

“For example, you take my deal ole Pop. Now the old Xander would have been embarrassed about his dad being so drunk, would have ducked his head, taken the slap to the face and just _slunk_ away. But not today. Today I realised Daddy dearest wasn't as high up on the food chain as he would like to think.”

“Oh dear God!! Xander, tell me you didn't - “

“ **I** didn't. But there you have it right there, G-man. You recognised straight away that I 'could' have. Bet you wouldn't have even thought that before all of this.” Internally, Giles had to agree. Before this whole ridiculous trip to the zoo and the possession, Xander had most definitely given off prey vibes on more than one occasion. Giles had been forced to sit down hard on his Ripper instincts which said the boy was his – fresh, innocent, ripe for the taking. But not now. Now his Ripper instincts were telling him that here was a worthy opponent, an adversary he could test himself against, push against, work with. Pushing down on that part within himself that always reveled in the darker side of Sunnydale, he tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

Hopefully Willow had managed to get Buffy to the hospital. All that remained was for him to extricate himself from the situation in one piece and fix the harm caused by whoever had messed with sacred rituals. Looking at the gleam in Xander's eyes and the hungry milling around of the other four creatures, Giles swallowed nervously. All that remained however was no small thing.....

* * *

He did look rather delicious all tied up like a present. Licking his lips, Xander tried to decide where exactly he wanted to start. He would not underestimate him – Giles was too experienced with fighting whilst injured to let a little thing like possible concussion slow him down. Xander didn't want to give him time to plot or plan, or worse still Buffy and Willow to charge in like the cavalry. He had his own private thoughts on what Giles might have got up to in his younger days -some of the books he kept locked away in his private office included dark magics that Xander was pretty sure Giles was more than competent in the use of. That would go a long way to explaining the darkness that was so much a part of Giles' scent – an irresistible blend that called to his inner beast like a mating cry. What he didn't know was whether Giles could call on those magics without the aid of tools and herbs. The hint of danger, the thought Giles might be able to rain magical defenses down on Xander and his pack was...... _attractive_. After all, no one wanted a weak mate.

Looking over at his pack-mates, Xander realised he was going to have to send them off on an errand. And if that had the side effect of giving him some time alone with his 'pretty' then so be it. He didn't want them thinking he was going to share – besides which, they had already proven themselves to be too rough with their toys. The school mascot and Principal Flutie were clear examples of that. As were Xander's parents......

The best thing would be for them to clear out their bank accounts while they still retained the faculties to do so. SunnyD was going to be too small for them to stay and copious funds from the Trust Fund babes would give them more choice of places to call home once they left. With one last look at his prize, Xander herded his pack out of the room and towards the entrance, cuffing Tor sharply about the head when he protested.

It took nearly 20 minutes to explain to them in words they could understand what he wanted them to do and his mood was dark with impatience by the time he finally got them to leave the mansion. He was only slightly concerned that they might be captured by Buffy and Willow who would no doubt be on the lookout for them, as well as possibly the police depending if the mess they had left behind at Sunnydale High had been discovered. But it was a risk he was prepared to take – money and cars would be extremely handy, both of which his pack-mates had in abundance. And survival of the fittest – if they were weak enough to be caught, they had no place in his pack.

His mood lightened as he returned to the room and saw his 'pretty' all tied up waiting for him. A big smile spread across his face as he rapidly crossed to Giles' chair and without speaking a word straddled his legs and plopped heavily into his lap.

“Did you miss me?” Leaning forward, he buried his nose in the crook of Giles' neck, inhaling and filling his lungs with that delicious scent. He giggled as he narrowly avoided Giles' attempt to bite him, an appreciative smile crossing his face as Giles tried to headbutt him. “Now now, pretty, there is no call for that. And after I went to all of this effort to get us some alone time.”

“Xander – where are the others? Where have you sent them?!”

“Awwww, why do you look so frantic?? I simply didn't want to share so I sent them on an errand or two. Things that need to happen, getting all organised. I thought you would be pleased – you were always on at me to be more organised, plan better.”

“This wasn't what I meant and you know it. That's by the by – listen to me, things are escalating and getting very dangerous. Xander – the others..... well they're deteriorating to such an extent I'm not sure we'll be able to get them back. Please, Xander, you need to fight off the influence of this thing and help me to help you.”

Leaning back on his perch on Giles' lap, Xander casually backhanded him, nose twitching as the scent of blood rose to tickle his senses.

“I told you – I don't need or want that kind of help. And neither do my pack. I have zero interest in going back to being that lump of nothing. Don't bring it up again – you won't like my response.” He leaned forward and licked at the blood tricking from Giles' nose before catching Giles' lip between his teeth and biting down warningly. They stared into each others' eyes and Xander could see the moment when Giles accepted that the threat was serious, his eyes flickering with anger momentarily before he lowered his gaze and stopped straining his head backwards.

Capitalising on his victory, Xander smashed his mouth against the other man's, hungrily thrusting his tongue into Giles' mouth as he gasped in pain. Xander rolled his hips, grinding his ass in circles against the strong thighs tensed beneath him. For a moment, Giles seemed frozen but then Xander felt the infinitesimal jerk of his hips. Pulling back with a gasp, he stared down into Giles' face, completely fascinated by the changes he could see. Flushed skin, eyes bright and shining behind the lenses of his crooked glasses, his lips were puffy from the bite and the kiss. He had felt like he had waited so so long for this moment and he wasn't going to rush it – it was time to make 'pretty' his.....

* * *

to be continued......?

* * *


End file.
